The Erotic Store Around the Corner
by JT.Merc
Summary: Serenity and Kaiba had been married for five years. Now they've found themselves standing face to face in front of a divorce law firm. Until a young lady handed them a flyer to a sex store just around the corner.


Chapter One

" _I want a divorce!"_

Those four little words had pain bursting throughout her body when he had said them in a middle of a fight that had broken out during dinner time. Worse of all, she had felt the same way, feeling that a divorce was the only way to end the dull marriage that they had.

He had charmed her with his lavished lifestyle and his bad boy attitude. Most of all, he had won her over when she realized just how soft he was once she got to know him.

But, the spark in their marriage had perished, leaving them lifeless inside. Kaiba spent all of his time building a rich empire that he felt was never big enough, and Serenity spent her days with her nose stuck in romance novels, dreaming about the passion that they once had.

Love making became rushed, constantly interrupted by the husband's cell ringing, alerting him about this and that. Seductive was dusted by his busy lifestyle.

Since they had married, trying to win her over was no longer a priority. Kaiba was a devoted businessman who worked late nights and traveled frequently. He never took the time to nourish his marriage with Serenity.

Serenity felt isolated, never desired.

Now she was standing before the man whom she had once been crazy about in front of a law office to begin their divorce. He appeared to be mentally occupied, looming around about what needed to be done at work.

"Serenity, I'm sorry that we've reached this point," he said, he was dressed in a Calvin Klein dark suit and tie, so professional –like, as if their whole marriage had been a business to him.

She was dressed in a lovely brown high-waist pencil skirt, with a burgundy satin blouse tucked neatly in, "I feel like I don't know you anymore," she whispered.

"I'll still take care of you. I'll split half of my asset with you if you want. I'll even pay spousal support on top of it."

"Then the divorce would be quick and easy, right? That's what you do. That's what you always do," she chimed in, "You just throw money at the problem, hoping to make it go away."

The wind was picking up, blowing her long auburn hair gracefully. She tucked her hair behind her ears, away from her face. A lady, dressed in dark skinny jeans and a red leather corset, was going around the block, handing out some pink flyers and ushering the people to go around the corner to the place she was trying to promote.

"We resent each other," he began, "I can't please you."

"I just want a man that could at least come home for dinner," she said, "and finish what he started in bed," she sneered.

Kaiba narrowed his piercing blue eyes, and she could tell that she'd just handed him the worst insult yet. He glanced at his leather band Rolex, trying to not let it get to him, "Fifteen more minutes till our lawyers arrive," he stated.

She sighed and rolled her eyes at him, "What happened to us? How did we grow so far apart? I remembered how we used to laugh and take pleasure in the simple comfort of each other arms. What about the passionate love making on our honeymoon? "

Kaiba said nothing for a while, and she was beginning to think she'd bored him with her recollections. He shook his head, unsure, "I don't know." He dragged in a lungful of fresh air, trying to clear his head from the many projects he had to attend to, only to find her sweet perfume curling up inside him. It was sugary and inviting, beckoning him to withdraw their divorce arrangement. "Do you still love me?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Of course! But, you isolate me all the time," she answered. "I love you, but I'm not happy," she said and squeezed her eyes shot. Too much emotions were going floating around inside of her, making her stomach churned.

In her heart of hearts she dearly wished that their marriage didn't have to end, but the loneliness overshadowed her. They've been married for almost five years, each year becoming more distance than the next. Apart of her did not want to go through with the divorce. She began to imagine him throwing her over his broad shoulder and whisking her to someplace romantic where their love-making and cuddling afterwards would be euphoric. She wondered if the imagination was mutual. Could he be wanting the same…right now… _Probably not,_ she thought.

They had tried to conceive a child, but for years the pregnancy test read a big fat negative. And how would Kaiba had taken to fatherhood if they did conceive a child? Would it have ended with him also disregarding his child along with his wife for mere business sake?

"How am I supposed to manage a multi-billion dollar business and juggle a marriage at the same time?"

She fired her firmest glare at him, "Well, I guess you've already chose what you would rather save. Enjoy your rich business," she said, disappointed.

Kaiba was at lost for words. It wasn't that he didn't love her, he loved her sincerely. But, it was as if he has forgotten how to do romance to show her how much he really cared. All his gifts to her like jewelries and flowers weren't even picked out by him anymore but a personal shopper he hired.

They stood still in front of each other in awkward silence as if they were strangers, waiting by the sidewalk for their lawyers to be escorted straight to business.

The girl in the provocative red corset announced her arrive with her high stilettos clinking against the hard concrete. She reached them in front of the divorce law firm and handed them each the pink flyer, "Try it! It's cheaper than a divorce!" She chirped and pointed around the corner before staggering off to solicit the business.

Serenity read the flyer and flushed.

PURE ECSTASY

GRAND OPENING!

ADULT STORE

(Lubricants, Dildos, Bondages, Vibrators, Supplements, Strap-on, Sexy Costumes, DVDs, Karma Sutra, etc!)

***Spend $100 and Get Our Special Deep Throat Oral Flavored Spray Kit FREE! (Strawberry, Cherry, Blueberry flavors!)

 _***While supplies last!_


End file.
